Many techniques can be used to recover hydrocarbons from a subterranean zone. For example, primary techniques can use the natural pressure of the subterranean hydrocarbons. Some secondary techniques use injections of water or other materials to increase the pressure of the subterranean hydrocarbons. Beyond primary and secondary techniques, tertiary techniques (also called “enhanced oil recovery techniques”) can be used to recover hydrocarbons from subterranean zones. One type of technique includes the injection of materials into the subterranean zone to displace the hydrocarbons and facilitate recovery.